


Memento Mori (Spacetime Knightwitch Mix)

by Pram_The_Oracle



Series: DaveJade Spacetime Week 2018 [7]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pram_The_Oracle/pseuds/Pram_The_Oracle
Summary: Davejade Spacetime Week 2018 Saturday 3 November: Change PromptMemento Mori is the promise that you too, someday, will die.Dave broke that promise. Someday, all of us that God Tiered will too.





	Memento Mori (Spacetime Knightwitch Mix)

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Universe. Past the Credits, past Act 7, and past Caliborn’s Masterpiece.
> 
> Somewhere deep in your mind and heart, you knew this would happen to all non God Tiers.
> 
> I’m sorry.

You finish saying your goodbyes, and you and Dave hold hands in preparation for your trip. You both ignore the lighthearted jokes about that and the whistling as you both fly high into the sky. You both look down and wave goodbye, and their figures rapidly shrink the higher up you go.

After you can’t see your friends anymore, you both ascend in silence. It gives you a moment to reflect. Here you are, the both of you about to embark on the road trip of a lifetime in order to cheer Dave up, going here and there in outer space.

You all thought your happily ever afters would be never ending. Eternal. Never changing.

Then John got a message from Calibornl. You’d… rather not dwell on the hell that awaited you when you thought you beat him. But in the end you won, and managed to return to your friends and loved ones.”, convinced that this time your happiness will last forever.

Dave was the first one to notice signs of age on those who have not God Tiered. Especially Karkat. Finally, he passed away. Dave was inconsolable after that, and after a catastrophic plan to rewind time and spend more time with Karkat backfired horribly, he fell into depression and shut himself in his and Karkat’s home.

It took a great deal of time, but the combined effort of you and your friends managed to coax him out of the place at least. You’ve all discussed what to do going forward, and that’s when you hit on the idea that a change of pace is what might be needed. You and Dave make your preparations for the trip, though in the end you decide to not bring anything but the godtier clothes on your back. You say your goodbyes to everyone, with Dave making a big speech about taking care of your loved ones while you still have time. It would have been touching had Dave resisted the urge to emphasis all the time puns. Discreetly, you ask John to take care of Rose if, heaven forbid, something happened to Kanaya. The thought of your ecto brother brought tears to your eyes again, and you wipe them away.

As you finish ruminating, you notice that you’ve finally broken through the atmosphere and are well into space. You tighten your hold on Dave’s hand, then you both stop to turn and look at your old home planet for the last few years. You silently take in the fact that it’ll be some time before you see your friends and family again. “Are you sure about this Dave?” You ask.

He turned towards you, a sad smile on his face. “Yeah, I’m sure. You’re right, a change of scenery might do me good.”

For your part, you’re starting to have second thoughts. Maybe going off into space won’t help his depression. Where do gods get psychiatric help anyway? You mentally slap yourself as you remembered Rose, duh.

“Buttface.”

“What.” You whip your head around at that utterly random insult.

“First alien race I see I claim in the name of Dave Strider coolest God of Time in all of creation and name them buttface. Their flag shall bear a likeness of my gorgeous face and my perfect ass.”

You laugh. Some things change. But some things stay the same. He’s still your Dave. “So where to Dave?” You ask, sweeping your arms towards the seemingly infinite stars. “You’re the captain here. What’s our destination?”

“Second star to the right and straight on till morning navigator slash helmsman!” Dave said, with a straight face and arm pointing straight ahead.

“Dave, first of all, that is quite possibly the worst space navigation directions I’ve ever heard. Two, you’re not even pointing at ANY star.” You corrected him.

“Oh come on I was making a reference to Peter Pan, how could you possibly not know Peter never grows up Pan?” Dave grumbled.

You continue to bicker back and forth as you leave the world behind. At one point Dave stopped talking to turn around, but the world is far behind them. With your spacey powers you helped him pinpoint the exact location. Dave stayed silent for moment, before continuing on. You let him float on to get some distance, before turning back to the world, and whisper: “Thank you for taking care of him Karkat. I’ll take over from here. We love you. I’ll make sure he knows we love him too.”

“Did you say something Jade?” Dave shouted.

“Nothing!” You yell back, before joining him, and together, make your way to parts unknown.

Change can be bad.

But change can be good too.

__

_So when I'm all choked up_  
_But I can't find the words_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_Baby, it hurts_  
_When the sun goes down_  
_And the band won't play_  
_I'll always remember us this way_  
_~ Brazilian Enka singer Lady Diana_

**Author's Note:**

> At least, I think it was Diana. Wonder Woman was a singer right?
> 
> I kid I kid.
> 
> And so my friends, we come to the end of Davejade Spacetime Week 2018. I had a lot of fun writing for these Prompts, and I hope you had fun reading them too. The challenge of writing these when I knew of the prompt two days before the first day was fun.
> 
> Unfortunately the lack of time means no bonus fic. Sorry guys.
> 
> Until next time my fellow homiestucks, keep creating and/or enjoying.


End file.
